


Tracing Patterns

by changcutie



Series: drabblingthewritersblockaway [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 몬스타엑스 | Monsta X
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, caring Changkyun, first time saying I love you, jookyun - Freeform, sleepy Jooheon, tracing patterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: 10:37 pmIt was getting late. His boyfriend should be home by now.





	Tracing Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one tumblr prompt that I can't seem to find anymore ;~; rip me. I can't even remember how it originally went fjakdla I'm sorry I butchered your prompt but it has first I love you's and back tracing so... Yay?

Settled against two pillows, Changkyun sat on his bed reading a book. Deft fingers thumbed through the pages, flipping it over to the next. Eyes scanned the words but it eventually flitted over to the clock.

10:37 pm

It was getting late. His boyfriend should be home by now. Changkyun tried his best to read again but the worry gnawed at him, making it hard to concentrate. He sighed, glancing at the clock again. Not even a minute had passed.

Changkyun was rereading the first paragraph when he heard a faint click. He perked up, sitting up straight from his reclined position on the bed. Normally when he read, he would forget the real world, too focused on his book to notice anything else. Tonight however, was different. He was on edge. He listened harder until he heard the familiar noise of footsteps coming closer. Moments later, Jooheon entered the bedroom.

He looked exhausted beyond words but when he saw Changkyun, his expression brightened. "Hey, baby." He rumbled, his voice sounding a little rough. Changkyun frowned. Jooheon had been working overtime lately and it had obviously taken a toll on his health. He'd been sneezing a lot that morning and it seemed that it had developed into a cold. "Heony, you sound really sick." He said worriedly. "You should rest. I'll get you some medicine okay?"

Changkyun was about to get out of the bed when Jooheon came to him and trapped him on the bed by giving him a hug. Jooheon snuggled into him and hugged him tightly. "I don't need the medicine. I have you." He whispered. "I just need you."

Changkyun's heart skipped at the words but he shook his head and pried Jooheon off of him. "No, don't try to stop me with those cheesy lines of yours. You need to take some medicine before that cold worsens." Jooheon grunted something from where he laid facedown on the sheets. Changkyun sighed in fond exasperation. "I'll be back soon." He said.

He went out of the room to retrieve some medicine and a glass of water. When he came back, he saw that his boyfriend hadn't move an inch. Changkyun came over and shook Jooheon awake. "Baby come on, drink your medicine." Jooheon groaned but got up anyway. Changkyun handed him the medicine and the glass of water. Once Jooheon was done taking the medication, he took the empty glass from him. "Alright, go to sleep now."

Jooheon nodded and smiled lazily. "Okay." Changkyun moved away to return the glass but hands on his hips stopped him. He turned to Jooheon questioningly. His boyfriend didn't say anything, just tugged him even closer until he was standing in between Jooheon's legs. One hand from his hip moved to his neck and pulled him down. Soft lips met his in a sweet kiss.

When they parted, Jooheon smiled at him again and whispered, "I love you Changkyun-ah." Changkyun flushed red. He quickly placed another kiss on Jooheon's lips before righting himself. "Okay, off to bed now."

Jooheon stripped down to his boxers before he laid flat on his stomach. Changkyun placed the glass on the bedside table. He joined Jooheon on the bed, going back to his book. On instinct, he reached out and slowly rubbed Jooheon's back to lull him to sleep. It was quiet in the room and Changkyun could finally concentrate on his book. 

But after a while, his attention drifted again. He stopped reading in favor of staring at Jooheon's naked back. He watched his own hand ghost over the planes of smooth skin. His thoughts went back to the words Jooheon said earlier.

_"I love you Changkyun-ah."_

He pursed his lips at the thought. Jooheon was always so open to him but he could never do the same. He always felt tonguetied whenever Jooheon would say I love you to him. He always clammed up or diverted the conversation. Jooheon didn't seem to mind but it made him feel guilty all the same.

With those thoughts in his head, he started tracing little "I love you's" on Jooheon's back. If he couldn't say it our loud, he might as well say it through text. Appeased, Changkyun went back to reading. He never stopped tracing ily's.

He didn't last long reading. Changkyun was getting sleepy so he decided to go to sleep. He placed his book on the bedside table then reached out to turn off the lights. He was snuggling on the sheets when Jooheon suddenly gathered him up in his arms and put his nose on his hair. 

"I love you too, Changkyun." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you so much."

Changkyun stiffened, cheeks red in embarrassment. He could hear the way his voice rose pitch when he spoke. "How come you're still awake!" He hissed. "You should be sleeping already!" Jooheon just chuckled and adjusted their bodies so they could fit easier. "Night, baby." He cooed teasingly.

Changkyun was still fussing around but he finally gave up and huffed petulantly. He could feel the way Jooheon smiled against his hair. Changkyun felt his own lips pull on the corner. He whispered a soft, "Goodnight." and closed his eyes.

They fell asleep just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I promised myself that I'd write jookyun and I did write one but it turned into a wip and its been sitting in my wips folder for about a year now (happy anniversary jookyun fic) and I feel guilty for writing a whole other fic on its anniversary fjnaja rip jookyun wip I'll come finish you... one day... maybe...
> 
> Also, excuse any mistakes or typos lmao I wrote most of this in school
> 
> Leave me lovely comments?


End file.
